Sleep Over Mission?
by princess ice crystal
Summary: spoiler: she dashed around it, ready to shove a kunai through its heart. She stopped. It was a mouse. A big yellow mouse. “Pika…chu?”
1. Sleep Over Mission?

**crystal-chan: hi!!! its me again**

**ruby-chan: crystal doesn't own pokemon or naruto**

**crystal-chan: i only own the plot **

**chapter one: Electric Shock**

"Naruto! Wait up!"

"Naruto-k-kun, please wait!"

"_Uzumaki Naruto!_" Neji's palm slammed into the back of Naruto's head, and he fell onto his face. "Finally," the Hyuuga added. "When someone asks you to stop, Naruto, you should stop. Excitement doesn't call for being rude."

Naruto laughed sheepishly, rubbing his sore head. "I'm sorry, you guys. But yeah, I _am _excited! I haven't been on a mission in two weeks and I'm stoked!" He shot a fist up in the air.

"We're just going to this old guy's house to keep watch for bandits who want to steal his antiques, Naruto, it's nothing big. And it was your own fault for breaking your leg." Tenten scoffed with a smile. Naruto decided to ignore that comment instead of looking like an idiot by getting angry at it. He noticed Hinata was next to her, smiling at his predictable antics, and he automatically smiled too. With Neji's frown convincing him to leap through the trees at a leisurely speed like everyone else, he jumped next to Hinata, keeping pace with her.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, you're excited, too, right? I mean, Tsunade-baa-chan chose you as team leader. I'm proud of you!" She nodded and blushed just like he thought she would. A little ahead of them, Tenten was looking back and smiling. She looked forward again and suddenly pointed. "hey, guys, we're here!"

They stopped before an old and dilapidated house with shutters falling off the windows. It was two stories tall but much longer and wider than it was tall. An old clan's home, Tsunade said, "Cele-something." Hinata, as team leader, represented her fellow shinobi and stepped forward first to knock on the door. "Konnichiwa! Is the owner home? Your hired Konoha shinobi are here at your service!"

"Not a single stutter!" someone behind her awed, but Hinata ignored them so she wouldn't be red as dango when someone opened the door. But that turned out to be a foolish worry, as no one came to welcome them in. Hinata recited her words again. Nothing.

"Yo! Konoha bodyguards here for ya!" Naruto yelled, and then did it again with two Kage Bunshin for good measure. "Geez, is he deaf in there? Hinata-chan, do you still think we should wait for him?"

'_Hinata-CHAN!' _Hinata was repeating dreamily in her mind over and over again. She hadn't actually heard Naruto but said, "I-I think we should enter a-anyway. Excuse me! We're coming in! Hope w-we're not intruding!"

She performed her Byakugan to make sure, and found a faint presence in the back of the home. A very small one, perhaps a child. Or a dog, actually, considering its long tail. She opened the door and led her team through.

Inside, the home wasn't as dirt and let-go as it looked. The furniture needed a good dusting, though, and Tenten kept sneezing and Neji kept turning around to ask if she was all right. Tenten, of course, kept blushing.

They reached the back room where Hinata had sensed the dog and found a large den with a floor totally covered in pillows of all shapes and sizes, from children's cute patterns to plainly colored ones. Neji held up an arm. "Tenten, stay behind me! This could be a trap."

"Neji. They're pillows."

"Genjutsu can take any form—"

"PI-KAAA!"

Naruto was thrashing around in the air with electricity surrounding him. "Gaackckkk! S-S-S-Somebody he—_elp_!"

Hinata ran across the pillow-covered floor immediately, picking up on a new, even smaller presence. "I'll save you Naruto-kun!" The small thing was hiding behind a couch and she dashed around it, ready to shove a kunai through its heart. She stopped.

It was a mouse. A big yellow mouse.

"Pika…chu?"

**crystal-chan: well thats the end of chapter one hope you liked it**

**ruby-chan: bye!**


	2. Pokemon?

**crystal-chan: heres chapter two**

**ruby-chan: enjoy**

**chapter two: pokemon?????**

"What the fuck is it?!"

"I-It's too big to be a…mouse."

"A rat, then?"

"Eww!"

"I think you guys are forgetting it _can shoot lightning_." Tenten snapped. "It must be somebody's summon. Maybe the owner's. Hey, little guy, where's your owner? We were hired to be his bodyguards for the night." The yellow mouse sitting on one of the billion pillows around the room, only twitched its ears. It seemed to think the shinobi were just as weird as the shinobi thought it was. Then it jumped over Naruto's head, and went around a corner. Its tiny footsteps faded away.

Naruto scratched his head. "Well, that was fun and all, but—"

"So they're in that room with the pillows, Pikachu?" "Pika!"

A head of black hair topped with a red and white hat peeked around the threshold, and a brunette girl peeked out as well. "Um, hi?" said the girl.

"May, don't talk to them, they could be Team Rocket for all we know!"

"Ash, you're so overprotective!" She bumped him gently on the shoulder.

"I know what you mean there, sister," Tenten laughed, and not-so-subtly pointed to her old Hyuuga teammate. Said teammate looked away hiding a faint blush. This seemed to make the new boy, "Ash," loosen up more.

He came around the corner, scratching his head sheepishly. The shinobi openly stared at his strange clothing. "Hey, I'm Ash! You're not from Team Rocket, are you?" At the same time, the yellow mouse arched its back like a cat and sparks danced on its cheeks.

"W-W-We don't know what that is." Hinata replied, watching the mouse warily. "Excuse me, but does your mouse happen to have lightning-nature chakra?"

"Lightning-flavored what?"

The four shinobi stared as they would at a clueless academy student. "Chakra. The force in every human body that can be tapped into, strengthened and used in endless methods of combat?" Neji supplied. Ash did not look very enlightened. In fact, he looked more confused than ever. May at last came out from the threshold too, totally ignoring Neji, and went up and shook Tenten's hand happily.

"Sorry, we don't have any idea what you're talking about, but, um, do you guys happen to know if Lilycove is anywhere near here? Ash and I were a few hours' walk from it and suddenly this big light blinded us, and we were in some stranger's house."

"_We _don't have any idea what _you're _talking about!" Naruto grumbled. He kicked one of the pillows. "There's no place called Lilycove in the Country of Fire. I know a little town called Ririko. That sounds kinda similar."

"But there has to be a Lilycove!" May cried suddenly. "We can't have…jumped dimensions again, right, Ash?"

Neji sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. _'Jumping dimensions, hm? Perhaps the owner needs us to protect him from bandits and his children's idiocy as well.' _"There's no such thing as jumping dimensions, May-san."

May's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me? Don't tell me you've never heard of the Dialga incident. And like half of all legendary Pokemon can jump dimensions. Did you skip school or something?"

The Hyuuga's brow twitched and Tenten put a hand on her mouth to keep from giggling at her boyfriend being irritated. "You're obviously from a foreign country. It doesn't mean you jumped dimensions, May-san. And I don't believe there's anything around here called a 'Pokemon.' I don't suppose there's a medication of some sort you forgot to take this morning?"

"Are you calling my girlfriend crazy?!" Ash growled. "I'll bring out Charizard and god help you if—"

"Please stop!" Hinata stepped in between the furious Ash and her unfazed cousin. "It doesn't matter where you're from, Ash-san. W-We need to get some things, um, um,

straightened out first. We're here on a m-mission to guard te old man who owns this place. I-Is that why you're here, too?"

"No, May told you, we were walking to Lilycove in broad daylight, and suddenly it's nighttime, we're in this weirdo house with so many pillows in the living room you'd think somebody was having a sleepover, and someone's accusing May of being crazy just for mentioning the word 'Pokemon'!" May put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, which he did.

"Well, what is a Pokemon?" Now it was Ash looking like he was talking to a clueless academy student.

A "pop" sound came from nearby, and on a pile of pillows a white chakra-like energy was forming into a…big cat? Dog? It stopped glowing, and there sat a dog-sized, blue creature with long ears tipped in darker blue, and legs with dark blue paws as well. It appeared to have a hat of some kind pulled over its forehead. Or was that a crest?

"This is Glaceon. She's a Pokemon, an ice-type." May said, walking over to the "Glaceon." She patted the blue creature's head and it responded with a happy, "Glaaaa!"

Naruto stood up and backed away. "Okay. What the fuck."

Another light shot in the six teenagers' eyes from across the room, much brighter than the one that had brought out Glaceon. Naruto immediately grabbed Hinata's arm and brought her close and Neji stood in front of Tenten. Glaceon and Pikachu stood ready for battle, and Ash and May ready to command them. The light faded.

Standing amongst the pillows were Temari and Shikamaru and some kind creature on Shikamaru's back. Both were in their pajamas and stood staring with wide, freaked-out eyes.

"Ehh?" Naruto said. He let Hinata go slowly. "Shikamaru? What are you doing here? And how the hell'd you get here?"

Shikamaru, standing with a toothbrush in his hand and a little toothpaste dribbling over his chin, turned around slowly to look at the pale, pinkish creature that was now floating above his head. It touched its nose to his, giggled with a soft voice that echoed, and suddenly disappeared.

Shikamaru swallowed his toothpaste. "I have no idea."

**crystal-chan: the end of chapter two i wonder what was the pink creature**

**ruby-chan: bye!**


End file.
